Untitled Harry Potter FanFiction Story
by Nephy
Summary: This is my very first harry potter fanfiction. I know what i have put will probably confuse and anger you a little bit but, trust me, i promise you that you will like it. Please R and R!
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: This is not my story. The setting and some characters belong to JK Rowling other than that, Everything else is mine.  
  
Chapter One  
Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
"Well, we have about an hour until the students arrive, Hermione. I'm glad that you have agreed to be the Transfiguration teacher since, um, Minerva had to leave on important business. It's not going to be the same, nonetheless, without Minerva, but to have one of my bestfriends working by my side will be a little bit better." Harry Potter, the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said as he hugged his dearest friend.  
"I can tell that this will be a good year, Harry. One of my bestfriends just so happen to be the Headmaster at the very school we grew up in, the other bestfriend is the Minister of Magic, ... and my husband works with me as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who is also the first to keep the position for the past five years." Harry flinched when she mentioned the last part. The fact that Hermione married one of their, now his and Ron's, enemies, Draco Malfoy, didn't quite settle in right with him.  
"Why Draco? Of all the people in the world, why Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione, half-teasingly and half-serious.  
"Why not me, Potter?" Draco spat out, saying it just like they were students at Hogwarts rather than teachers.  
Draco was leaning up against the doorway to the Teacher's Lounge. As soon as Hermione heard is voice and saw his face, she rushed up to plant a gentle kiss on Draco's lips and hugged him like it was their last.  
"So good to have my whole family here at Hogwarts with me. You, me, and our three kids." Draco said, absentmindedly.  
"I thought that all four will be at Hogwarts this year, Draco and Hermione?" Harry queried. Draco looked down at Hermione as though he had made a mistake and then to Harry.  
"That's what I meant. I forgot that Tristan is joining us this year, as a first year." Draco blurted out in hasty manner. Harry stared at Draco and Hermione with wonder in his green eyes and there was silence between the three for only a moment.  
"And speaking of first years, I think that I should go to greet the students." With that, Hermione rushed out the Teacher's Lounge, leaving Harry and Draco staring at each other.  
  
"Look, we are almost to Hogwarts! I can see the four towers already!" Young Virginia Potter, Harry Potter's only second year daughter, said with a sparkle in her green eyes and her auburn hair flying around as she jumped up and down in excitement.  
Soon, Jayson and Jaymes Potter, Virginia's younger twin brothers, Heather Malfoy, Virginia's bestfriend, and younger brother, Tristan, and Oliver Weasley, Virginia's other bestfriend, and younger brother, Colin, all ran over to where Virginia was standing to see Hogwarts through the Hogwarts Express's many compartments windows.  
The others in the compartment, however, weren't really concerned about seeing the school. They were worried about something else.  
"Something terrible is going to happen this year guys. Trust me on this one." Said a third year who resembled his father, who, by the way, was well known. Tom Marvolo Potter's green eyes were glowing in warning and his dark brown hair was becoming untidy as he scratched his head in frustration.  
"What do you feel, Tom? I mean, what do you feel will happen?" Asked Tom's bestfriend, Hermes Granger. His long black hair and emerald green eyes made anyone wonder if he could truly be one of the offspring of Draco and Hermione Malfoy.  
"I can't really be all that sure. Every time I get the feeling, it makes it hard for me to grasp it because the feeling leaves as quickly as it comes." Tom responded, looking down at his feet.  
"I hope you're not feeling ashamed for not being able to actually not know what's going on. I'm sure that you're going to feel like that alot in the future." Cassandra, Cassy if you didn't want the life beaten out of you, Weasley finally chimed in. Her fiery red hair and lively blue eyes reminded you a good deal of her father, Ronald Weasley.  
"What are you three babbling about?" Arthur Weasley, older brother of Cassy and also named after his grandfather, sleepily asked. His blonde hair laid all out on the seat he had slept on and his turquoise eyes looked so drowsy. The only reason you could tell that Arthur was a Weasley was because his blonde hair had a slight red hue to it.  
"Art, go back to sleep." Cassy demanded.  
"There is no point now. We will be stopping in a moment." The eldest of the Weasley kids, Richard Weasley, said as he entered the compartment. Immediately, every pair of eyes in the compartment were on him. He was tall, and slightly muscular (you would too if you had spent your whole entire summer de-gnoming your grandparents garden), with long dirty-blonde hair and penetrating yet slightly warm turquoise-blue eyes.  
"The train should be stopping right about... now." The train immediately stopped. Every pair of eyes stared at Richard with question and were wondering to how Richard knew exactly when the train was stopping. "What? I'm the Ravenclaw Prefect. I just came out of the meeting with the prefects and they told us to when the train was stopping." Richard said, pointing to his prefect badge.  
Nobody said anything to Richard as they began to clamber out of the slightly large compartment on the train and onto the platform.  
"I hope we get in Gryffindor," Jayson whispered to his brother, Jaymes. Tom overheard them, though, and responded, "We Potters always get into Gryffindor. It's common logical sense." Tom said. He tried to sound as comforting as possible but instead his voice came out harsh. It wasn't Tom's fault that he was feeling pestered by the fact that he could not figure out to why he was getting such a bad feeling about being at Hogwarts. "First years! First years over here, follow me!" Professor Granger, really Malfoy but they didn't want to get her confused with her husband, called out with a fluorescent arrow pointing down towards her. "That's our call, Jaymes, Jayson, and Colin." Tristan Malfoy called out as he ran towards his mom. Soon, Jaymes, Jayson, and Colin were running directly behind him. "Everyone else, the carriages are this way." The voice of this person was cold and menacing. It was the voice of the most hated professor at Hogwarts. Professor Snape. Tom stopped in mid-step and flinched as soon as he heard Professor Snape speak. Professor Snape had always hated Tom, his father, and his grandfather. And, likewise, they had hated Professor Snape back. "Tom! Tom! Tom, this carriage over here!" Hermes called out from a carriage. He quickly ran to the carriage and practically jumped in. As soon as he sat down between his two bestfriends, the smile that was on his face quickly turned into an ugly frown when he saw the person he could not stand sitting directly across from him in the carriage. "Hermes... Cassy, why is Draco in here?" Tom asked. Draco Malfoy Junior was the one person, despite the fact that they were like family, Tom could not stand. The way Draco and Tom would quarrel would remind you a great deal of their fathers and how they could never really get along. "Well, he's my younger brother and he asked to ride along with us." Hermes replied. "Doesn't mean that you have to say yes to him!" Tom all but yelled. "Is there a problem here, Mister Potter?" Professor Snape was standing in the entryway of the carriage staring directly at Tom. Tom narrowed his eyes toward Draco for he knew that Snape was just coming to Draco's rescue. "There is nothing wrong, Professor Snape. Just a slight disagreement." "Good and let's keep it like that." Snape then disappeared from the entryway of the carriage. Draco smiled a triumphant yet evil smile as Tom wished to punch it off of his face. "You better not do anything to upset me, Potter, or my father, mother, and your father will be down your throat in a heartbeat." Draco sinisterly said. "Anyway, Tom, do you still have that feeling?" Cassy asked as the carriages began to move. "I have a feeling that I always will still have the feeling until I figure out what in the world it is." Tom bitterly said. "You should go ahead and make peace with Draco, you know Tom." Hermes whispered into Tom's ear. "Later." Tom responded back. 


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two  
The Sorting  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall all clapped after the Sorting Hat sang its song. All the attention then went to the students standing behind the Sorting Hat and Professor Granger standing with an exceptionally long scroll of parchment in her hands. As soon as the clapping stopped, she turned to face the students. "I will now call out your names and as your names are being called out, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head to be sorted." Then Professor Granger began calling out the names. "Attlebee, Iason!" A highly light skinned boy with trimmed brown hair placed the hat upon his head and sat down on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled out. Everyone's attention went to the Ravenclaw table as they began cheering as Iason practically ran to the table. The Ravenclaw ghost, The Grey Lady, stood up and slightly smiled at the boy. "Aubury, Kourtnee!" "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out again. The Slytherin table stole everyone's attention as their yelling echoed through out the Great Hall. Kourtnee Aubury was the younger sister to Victor Aubury and he was quite admired among the Slytherin house. "Malfoy, Tristan!" Professor Granger finally called out after about ten minutes. Tristan walked up to the Sorting Hat prouder than any other first year. Usually the first years were scared of the getting sorted. But Tristan's sapphire-blue eyes were gleaming and his dirty blonde hair looked shinier than usual as he placed the Sorting Hat over his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and it almost sounded like it came out as joy. Tom, Hermes, Cassy, Virginia, Heather, and Oliver stood up, with the rest of their table, and clapped and cheered for Tristan making it into Gryffindor. Draco Junior, on the other hand, was quite upset by the fact that his younger brother had not made it to be with him in Slytherin. "Muttle, Nancy!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Professor Granger was on a role. It seemed that she wanted to be done with the Sorting Ceremony. "Pansey, Adrian!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Potter, Jaymes!" Jaymes scuttled over to the Sorting Hat and placed it over his head. The Sorting Hat, once placed upon Jaymes' head, covered all his copper hair and emerald eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat sang. Jaymes, instead of going over to sit with the Gryffindor table, stood over to the side of the stage. Wondering to what was wrong, Professor Granger went to ask him. "Jaymes, is there a problem?" Jaymes looked up and shook his head no. "I'm waiting for Jayson to get sorted so we can walk to the Gryffindor table together. Is that a problem, Professor Malfoy?" "No, it is not a problem, but do me a favor by calling me Professor Granger. Wouldn't want to get me mixed up with my husband, do we?" Professor Granger asked Jaymes in their private conversation. Jaymes just nodded his head in response. Professor Granger cleared her throat and started again. "Potter, Jayson!" Jayson walked up to the Sorting Hat and he disappeared once he placed the hat on his head. Likewise, Jayson's copper hair and emerald eyes had disappeared, too. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat sang aloud again. Jayson and Jaymes walked together off the stage to the Gryffindor table, as they seemed to be getting double the applause from their fellow Gryffindors. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Professor Granger finally got down to the last four people on the list. "Tangier, Lia!" A girl with lilac eyes and golden-hair walked up to the hat to be sorted. "GRYFFINDOR!" "Tangier, Liana!" Lia's twin, apparently, walked up to the hat and was placed into the same house as her sister. Now it was down to two more people. "Tangier, Liano!" Everyone in the Great Hall gasped slight gasps as Liano walked up to the hat. It was the first time in a long time that triplets had came to Hogwarts. Maybe at Beauxbaton or Durmstrang, but it had been a long while since triplets came to Hogwarts. Liano, too, was placed into Gryffindor with his sisters. Last but not least. "Weasley, Colin!" The little redhead boy ran up to the hat with his frightened little blue eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!" And the Gryffindor table went wild as Colin walked over. For the first time in a few years, they had managed to receive more students than any other table and they were very happy. Soon, the Great Hall went quiet as their Headmaster, Harry Potter, began to stand up. "Welcome all to a what will be a good year at Hogwarts!" Harry paused for awhile as every student in the Great Hall cheered and applauded. "Well, before the feast begins, I want to introduce you to our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Malfoy, but she prefers you to call her Professor Granger." Harry pointed over to Hermione who was sitting to his right and to the left Draco. She stood up and waved to the students and then took her seat. "As we all know, Professor McGonagall had to depart from us at end of last term and sorry to say this but I don't think that she will be returning to us. Thankfully, Professor Granger has happily accepted the position and I hope that she stays as the Transfiguration teacher for as long as possible." Harry continued on. "Well, if that is all, then let the feast begin!" As soon as Harry gave the word, the tables were pilled with food. Everyone child in the Great Hall was stuffing their faces with anything they could place upon their plates. "Great speech, Harry. You almost sounded just like Dumbledore." Hermione said as she was cutting the steak on her plate. She then placed the piece of meat that she had cut off into her mouth and began to chew it. "I will never be able to sound just like Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a great Headmaster and was just... a great man in general. I will never have the pleasure to be even half the man Dumbledore is." Harry said before he silently slurped his soup off of his spoon. "Don't worry, Potter. Dumbledore was never a great man. So saying that you are not even half the man Dumbledore is... is like saying you are an ant in this giant wizard world. If someone were to step on you, no one would care." Draco said before he slurped down some of his butter beer. "Draco... Harry... I don't like to where this conversation is going." Hermione said, warning the two, now childish acting, professors. "Then don't like it Hermione." Harry snapped at her. Only because she knew to why Harry was upset did she not take Harry's comment as an offensive one. "Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy... Is there a problem?" Severus Snape jumped, and to Hermione, just in the right time. "Call me Harry, Severus. Anyway, looks like dear ol' Draco has Severus to still come to his rescue, even when we are grown adults." Harry narrowed his eyes toward Snape but Snape wasn't looking at him or Draco. It seemed that he and Hermione were sharing a mental conversation. "Let's drop this before I end up embarrassing you in front of the students and other teachers, Harry." Draco said as he took in another gulp of his butter beer. Harry never said a word to Draco after that, but while he continued to eat, he began to ponder over what he saw Hermione and Severus doing. They weren't talking but their faces were doing it for them. The only thing about it is that Harry couldn't quite put his fingers on what was going on. Finally, after sometime, everyone was full. Harry then stood up and the Great Hall grew quiet once again. "Well, I quite have to say, tonight's feast has been fairly good, like always. Now for some need to know things. The Forbidden Forest is, quite naturally, forbidden to any student. Also, Quidditch tryouts will be held soon. Always check the notice boards in the your Common Rooms for when exactly the tryouts will be held. Well, I can't seem to think of any other announcements that need to be announced. So prefects please escort the first years to their houses and everyone is dismissed." The Great Hall became a massive uproar of students talking and trying to get to their house towers to go to sleep. "Tom, aren't you excited that Tristan made it into Gryffindor? I mean, that only tells us Junior will be the only one like my father." Heather said as she was trying to keep up with the fast moving Tom. Tom was only oblivious to Heather's question, though. He was anxious to get to sleep for he knew that tomorrow they would be getting their schedules and that only meant, to him at least, finding out what classes he had to think about other things troubling his young mind. 


	3. The Private Meet

Chapter Three  
The Private Meet  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted just as Hermione was about to exit the Great Hall. She quickly turned around to face Harry. "Hermione, I need to ask you a question." "About what, Harry?" She asked. "When Draco and I were having our little quarrel and Snape jumped in, I saw how you two were looking at each other." Hermione turned a little pale. "Well, to let you know, there was nothing going on between Severus and me. Let me get that one out of the way." Hermione affirmed with a little of her color returning to her face. "That's not what you two made it to look like earlier." Harry said, now smiling. "Well still, I know you Harry James Potter. We've been getting in trouble with each other since our first year here at Hogwarts, we both became Aurors so that we could help defend you whenever Voldemort decides come back, and we are here together working as professors to the very school we attended. I know how you're mind works, Harry, and as your bestfriend I am telling you to stay out of mine." Hermione then walked out the Great Hall leaving Harry behind, just smiling.  
  
As I walked into my private bedchambers (It was not all that private. I shared the room with Draco), I noticed that Draco had not been to the room yet. Once I passed my night table, though, I noticed that someone had been in the room for there was a letter addressed to me sitting on it. I quickly opened it up and read it, but not expecting what I was about to read.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We need to talk. I know this is kind of awkward but we definitely need  
to talk. There are unsettled questions in my mind that need answering  
and only you can answer them for me. Meet me in the Room of  
Requirement (I know that you remember its location) around two o'clock  
this morning so we can talk.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
"Hermione? Are you in here?" Draco called out, startling me. Memories that had always been tucked away in my brain came back at full speed.  
"I'm in here." I said as I hid the letter from Snape. I knew to what would happen if Draco read the letter from Snape for he knew the exact memories I did. And even if I didn't know to what Draco would do, I could most likely hazard a really good guess.  
~  
Severus kept looking down at the sun dial watch he had on his arm, anticipating the arrival of Hermione. He was glad that she was here teaching at Hogwarts now for he had missed her dearly. Severus began to pace the room and prayed that she had remembered how to get to the Room of Requirement. Suddenly his prayer was answered. Hermione had walked into the room and silently closed the door behind her. "Severus? Are you in here?" She asked as she was looking into the shadows for him. She knew of how he preferred the shadows and that's where she started to look for him first. "I'm over here, Hermione." Hermione's attention went straight to a corner that Severus voice had came from. "What did you wish to ask me, Severus?" Hermione asked as she stood her grounds. "Why?" He asked as he decided to emerge from the shadows to walk towards her. "Why what?" "Why did you marry Draco? Why did you leave me for him? Why?" He asked as he placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. Severus felt Hermione shiver under his grasp and almost grinned at it. "I did it because I had to. After the last night we saw each other, I just remember not being able to look at you again. Some nights later, I ran into Draco. Eleven months later, we were married." Hermione moved from under Severus' grasp and looked down to the ground. "It doesn't make any sense though, Hermione. I knew then that you love me. I still have the feeling that you do, now. There is something that you are not telling me. Something happened the last night we saw each other but I know I can't remember. It had to do with why you left me. Do you remember what had happen?" Severus asked as he began to pace around Hermione. "I would tell you if I knew. But I don't remember what happened the last night that we were together. I am sorry." Hermione dropped her head low, hopping Severus would see through the lie she just told. She remembered exactly what had happened the last night that they were together. But she wasn't going to tell Severus... at least, not yet. Severus stopped right in front of Hermione and lifted her head so he could see her face. "Well, do me a favor and tell me if you remember before I do." "Why are you worried about it? You apparently are married if you have two boys here." Hermione crossed her arms against her chest. She was a little angry but not too much. "How did you find out about Severinus and Severn?" Hermione darted her eyes from Severus' face. "Someone told me." "More like you asked someone. Who was it Potter or Malfoy?" Severus crossed his arms across his chest and then began to back up against the wall. "Harry." "Um, should have known. Well, just to let you know I am not married. Severinus and Severn were born illegitimately. They were born because of my bad judgement when after I found out that you got married to Draco. I was devastated. The night I found out was the same night I ended up having a one-night stand with a woman I can't even remember her name. I got custody of them because she died after giving birth to them and they sent them to me. It's so funny of how I don't even remember her name and she remembered my name enough to have those people contact me to come and get them. The only reason I remember what she look like is because of the boys. They got my long black hair and her pale blue eyes." Hermione could have almost sworn that she saw a tear form up in Severus' eye. "Severus I have to go. Draco is probably awake and is probably wondering to where I went off to. But I will promise you this, when I remember what had happened the last night we were together, then I will tell you." Hermione turned her back and made her way for the door. Just as she grabbed the doorknob to leave the room, Severus called out, "Something in me is telling me that you are lying to me about the last night we had together. Something in me is telling me that you know what happened. And something is telling me that you will tell me when you get the guts to admit it to me." Those words made Hermione paused right before she opened the door. She turned back to look at Severus and then walked out of the Room of Requirements to go to bed. 


	4. The Warning

Chapter Four  
The Warning  
  
"It is time. It is time. It is time." He said as He paced around the circle of men covered in dark hoods, on bent knees, around a roaring fire. "I have been shut down in this place for nineteen years now and I think it is time for me to come out and kill that grandson of mine, once and for all."  
"How sire? How will thou kill Harry Potter, sire?" One of the hooded men asked. He stopped pacing and stood directly behind him and looked down upon the hooded man's back.  
"I know you wonder to how your Dark Lord will actually defeat Harry Potter once and for all. I know you wonder to how your Dark Lord's plan will go foolproof this time around. But I will tell you this, I know to four people who Potter will die for if the time came for it. All four of which are my great-grandchildren. But the one great-grandchild of mine that came out more like Potter than of any of the four happens to be the eldest. Tom Marvolo Potter. Somehow, I also have this bond between the boy which places me in the lead." He said as he began to pace the bent over men again.  
"My Lord, how will the boy be of any help?" Another hooded man asked. He stopped pacing once again behind the man who had asked the most recent question.  
"Well, during the nineteen years I have been away, I have also grown stronger, physically and mentally. And something that I have developed for this occasion is being able to possess people. Tomorrow, chaos will come upon Hogwarts but it will only be a taster. I will give enough to scare young Harry the first time around and then I will come again with another taster that will make the hair on Harry's back stand on end. The third time, though, will the ultimate time. The third time I will bring the war and kill Harry Potter once and for all. And when Potter is gone, my name will be in the air. I will arise and I will shout 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'!"  
  
I had awoken abruptly to find sweat dripping down my face. It was the dream. No... that was no dream. That was just happening. That was an actual meeting of Lord Voldemort with his Death Eaters. He was planning to come back and tomorrow of all days. I have to tell someone.  
I quickly jump out of my bed and ran to Hermes's side to tell him about the vision. "Hermes... Hermes... wake up! I got to tell you something. Wake up!" I was shaking Hermes in every which direction to get him awake and when I finally did, he looked real angry.  
"What Tom!" He shouted.  
"I just had a vision about Lord Voldemort returning." I watched as Hermes processed my words in his head.  
"That had to have been just a bad dream, Tom. Lord Voldemort is gone. Go back to sleep." Hermes said as began to pull the covers over his body to go back to sleep.  
"Hermes I am not joking! I saw Lord Voldemort and I heard him say that he was coming back tomorrow to stir chaos here at Hogwarts. Hermes are you getting this? The bad feelings I have been getting are about Lord Voldemort returning!" I shouted, almost waking the other boys in his room. Hermes sat up straight and then looked me directly in the eye. "You are telling the truth, aren't you?" "Would I have woken you up in the middle of the night just to tell you this if I was lying?" I asked him. "You need to tell your father." Hermes said as he jumped out of his bed and reached for his robe and slippers. "I know I am, but where are you going?" I asked as I pulled my robes and slippers on. "With you. Bestfriends stick together, no matter what." Hermes said as he now waited for me at the door. "Thanks." And with that, we were off to see the headmaster.  
  
Harry awoken to find two hazed figures standing above him and shaking him to wake up. "Who's there?" "Father, it's me, Tom. I have something to tell you." Harry sat up straight and then clapped his hands together. Instantly, the dark bedchamber became light. Harry looked around at Tom and Hermes before comprehending what Tom had said. "Tom... Hermes... what are you doing here?" Harry asked, half-drowsily. "Father, I just had a vision that you need to here about. It was about Lord Voldemort." Tom said. Harry's eyes open wide in shock then closed back to their half-drowsily state. "It can't be. I killed Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago. I watched him die so he can't be alive." "Father! Listen to me! Lord Voldemort is alive and well. I had a vision that, at first, I thought was a dream. Lord Voldemort plans to kill you by using me because he knows that you will give your life for your kids." Tom said without taking one breath. As soon as he finished, he began to slightly pant. "Professor Potter, you have to believe Tom. He's telling the truth. You know that he would never bust into your room, at three o'clock in the morning, to tell you something about the Dark Lord returning if it wasn't true. Tom is too serious to kid around like that." Hermes said, defending his bestfriend. Harry looked to Tom and then back to Hermes. "Like I have said, I killed Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago here at Hogwarts and I watch him die in my very hands. I should take house points away from you for waking me up so early in the morning for nothing." Tom threw his hands in the air to say he gave up and Hermes just blew out air in frustration. "Father, why are you not getting what I am trying to warn you about? I am standing here, telling you that Lord Voldemort is planning his return and somehow he is going to use me!" Tom shouted. "Tom, what part of I killed Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago do you not understand?" "Father, what part of Lord Voldemort is still alive and is trying to kill you once and for all do you not understand?" As Tom asked his father this, he was also yelling in frustration. "Tom, I do not think that your fellow Gryffindors would appreciate you losing points for foolishness. Please do not drive me to do that. Now go back to bed, the both of you." Harry demanded this time but Tom was leaving until he felt like he did his best to convince his father. "Father, in my vision I saw Lord Voldemort meeting with his Death Eaters. In his meeting, he was explaining to how he was going to kill you using me because the Lord Voldemort and I share some type of bond, it is probably why I saw this particular meeting. Anyway, he is coming, somehow, back twice with some turmoil and he is bringing them as 'tasters'. But he said that the third time he comes back, it will be the time he plans to kill you, once and for all." Tom watched as his father began to process the information he just told him, hoping he would believe him. "I am sorry but ten points from Gryffindor. Now go back to bed you two before I take away more points from you." Harry said sternly. "How can you not-" Tom started. "Tom." Hermes said calmly. "-Believe what I am trying to-" "Tom." "-Warn you about! When you were a-" "Tom." Hermes was beginning to get aggravated now. "-Fifth year you had this same problem! I can't believe that you won't listen to your own son who is trying to save your life by-" "Tom!" Hermes yelled as he placed his hands on Tom's shoulders. Tom stopped yelling at his father at looked at Hermes like he was about to throttle him. "Tom, Professor Potter said for us to go back to sleep. It is wise that we do that." Hermes said, now with a lighter tone. Tom jerked his shoulders from under Hermes grasp and then began to walk out of his father's bedchambers. "If you die father, then good. You deserve it if you are not heeding my warning." Tom said as he completely walked out of his father's bedchambers with Hermes running behind to catch up. Harry just stared at the entryway, in shock, that his son would actually say a thing like that to him. 


	5. A Talk Between Two Friends

Chapter Five  
A Talk Between Two Friends  
  
As I sat in the Teacher's Lounge alone, I began to think about the things that had previously happened... again. Ever since Tom had left my room this morning from after sharing the information he had, I could not get to sleep. So the only place I felt like going to was the Teacher's Lounge to think it off.  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
I looked up to find Hermione entering the Teacher's Lounge in her School Robes and it made me wonder to what time it was.  
"Harry what's wrong, you look distraught." Hermione asked as she came to sit in the seat next to me.  
"Something happened this morning and now I am so confused." I said as I rested my head on my knuckles.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked with alot of concern in her voice.  
"Tom busted into my bedchamber this morning telling me that the Lord Voldemort was still alive and he was coming to kill me."  
"Did you believe him?" Hermione was beginning to remind me of one of those therapist those muggles would go to and the therapist would supposedly help the muggle with their problems.  
"No. I mean why should I? Everyone knows that I killed Lord Voldemort here at Hogwarts during my seventh year. I killed him down in the dungeons. I watched as Lord Voldemort's blood fully covered my hands like a liquid blanket." I looked down at my hands. I could still his blood on my fingers for some odd reason.  
"That doesn't mean anything. You remember when Voldemort first tried to kill you as a baby but it didn't work. Instead it backfired and you ended up getting the scar. What happened to Lord Voldemort after that? What did he become?"  
"He was like a soul without a body. He drifted from body to body so he could continue to live." I responded, automatically.  
"So, when you had 'killed' Lord Voldemort in the dungeon, the spell could have backfired and instead of killing him, he could have turned back into the drifting soul he was." Hermione had a point.  
"Still, Lord Voldemort is not what is really bothering me. I mean, how many times have I not heard someone come up to me during my schooling at Hogwarts to tell me that Lord Voldemort is coming to kill me." I said as I stood up to fix myself a mug of butter beer.  
"Okay. If hearing from your son that Lord Voldemort is coming to kill you is not what is bothering you, then what is?"  
"Tom said, right before he left, that if I die then it is a good thing. He said that I deserve it if I am not heeding his warning."  
"Okay... why would that bother you?" Hermione asked as she stood up to look me directly in the face.  
"It would bother me because Tom might actually be right. I mean, I know Tom took on most of my traits, but the one he got the most of was that he's very serious. Meaning that Tom would not have said what he had said before he left unless he meant everything he said to me this morning." I then gulped down a huge amount of butter beer, somehow hoping that it would take this unknown pain I just started to feel away.  
"Then maybe Tom is right, but, we won't know until something happens." I looked away for I knew Hermione was right. To know Tom was telling the truth, I knew that I had to wait and see for myself.  
When I looked at Hermione again she was staring down at the floor and she looked real upset.  
"Hermione, you looked distraught yourself. What's wrong."  
"Something had happened to me this morning, too."  
"You and Draco having 'marriage problems' now?" I joked.  
"No but I have a feeling that I will soon." I could tell that Hermione wasn't joking along with me. I knew it was my turn to play the therapist to my friend.  
"What do mean by that?"  
"This morning, around two o'clock, Severus and I had a private chat in the Room of Requirements. He wants to know something that I don't think I should tell him but I know I have to tell him, sooner or later." Hermione was beginning to scare me now but as I looked at her lowered face, things began to gradually piece themselves together.  
"Go on. Even though I am beginning to not like the direction this conversation is going, go on."  
"Let me start from the beginning. Severus and I had this secret relationship that started a year after we got out of Hogwarts and while we were learning to Aurors," Hermione started.  
"So mean that you two started seeing each other since you were about eighteen and he was about thirty-eight. You see, if it had been you was seventeen and he was thirty-seven, I would have called out molest on you two." Harry shivered and then put his attention back on Hermione.  
"Well, Severus and I continued to see each other in a private relationship because I knew that if you or Ron had found out, you probably would have killed Severus and I didn't want that to happen because... I... I... I loved Severus." I knew my eyes had opened in shock because I could feel them open wider than they had ever gone before. When she said that she had love Snape, I had to get up and pace the room.  
"Go on." That was the only I could say at the moment.  
"Well the relationship continued for about four more years and it would have continued for even longer if what had happened the last night we were together didn't happen. I am so thankful Severus doesn't even remember that night because I do. How can I not forget?" I had stopped dead in my tracks from the question she had asked. Hermione's question only indicated that she has something with her that basically forces her to remember what had happen the last night they were together.  
"Hermione... what had happened the last night you were with Severus?" Hermione looked up at me with frightened eyes and then I knew to whatever she was about to explain, afterwards, she was going to need some serious strength to get on with the rest of the day.  
"Well..." She began to explain what had happened that night Severus and her were together. When she had finished explaining what had happened, if it wasn't for the table I was holding on to, I would have fainted in shock.  
"No." Hermione just nodded her head as her response. "That explains alot. I mean that really explains alot. Does Draco know about all this?" I asked. I was beginning to feel sorry for Hermione and the situation she was now placed in.  
"Yes. Draco was the first person I saw after that night. I mean, I could not go to Auror's training because I so afraid to look you and Ron in face. Remember the day I came to the office to say that I had to quit, this is all why. I mean besides the fact that I could not look you and Ron in the face, I knew that soon you would have been able to tell what had happened. Now you have to do me a favor."  
"What?" I asked. I was now willing to do almost anything to help in the situation Hermione was in now that I understood it better.  
"Whatever you do, do not make it known to anyone that you know about what I told you. Draco and I wanted to keep it as a secret from everyone and anyone. Now that Severus wants to know, I know I have to tell him soon. Besides that, I would have burst if I had not told you or Ron. Since you were the closest, sorry it had to be you." Hermione said as she placed her hands over her face and began to cry.  
"Hermione, stop crying," I said as I took Hermione's hands away from her face and wiped her tears away. "Look, I will take over your classes for today. You need some rest and you need it now. Don't worry about a thing, I am doing this because you are my bestfriend and bestfriends do this type of stuff for one another."  
Hermione wiped away a tear. "Thank you, Harry."  
"Anytime Hermione. Anytime." 


	6. Number One

Chapter Six  
Number One  
  
"Good Morning class. Welcome Gryffindors and Slytherins to your third year of Transfiguration. I am sorry that your teacher, Professor Granger, is not here today. I will be filling in for her.  
"As you all should know, my name is Professor Potter or the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. Well, anyway, please take out your wands and your textbooks and we will begin class immediately." Harry said as he began to collect the needed material for the class.  
Meanwhile, towards the back of the classroom, Tom, Hermes, and Cassy were sitting together discussing important matters.  
"So you say that when you tried to warn him, he was in denial. That's not like Uncle Harry." Cassy said as she looked through her textbook out of boredom.  
"Yeah and I am kind of afraid for when Lord Voldemort returns today because somehow he is going to use me." Tom said as he moved his wand through the air like he was conducting a band or orchestra.  
"How do think he is going to use you?" Hermes asked as he stared at the table he was sitting at.  
"I don't know but I get scared every time I think about it." Tom put some assurance into his voice. And that was probably a bad thing this time around.  
"Looks like Tom is actually afraid of something. And the whole entire time we have known each other, I was hoping it to be me." Draco Junior's green eyes were gleaming in malicious play.  
"Turn around Draco. Now is not the right time." Tom demanded, but something was happening. Tom didn't feel like himself anymore. It felt like someone was entering his body and trying to take reign over his mind.  
"Why should I, Potter?" Draco asked.  
"Draco, now is not a good time to bother me. Hermes... Cassy... something is happening." Tom said as he grabbed his head in anguish.  
"Tom, what's the matter?" Hermes and Cassy asked at the same time. Tom began to violently shake and ended up falling out of his chair. Though, even while he was on the floor, he continued to shake. Soon he had the entire class standing around him and watching him as his shaking began to become more violent by the moment.  
"Class, please sit down." Harry said as he noticed that everyone was standing up.  
"Professor Potter, you might want to get help. Tom is having a seizure or something back here," Hermes said, not looking away from Tom.  
Harry raced to the crowd and pushed the students out of his way. Instead of him seeing a shaking Tom, he saw a calm looking boy who looked like he was playing a very odd practical joke. "Tom, get up now and ten points from Gryffindor for Tom's thick joke." Harry demanded. Instead of Tom popping up like it had been a joke, he continued to lie there like he was dead. "Tom, did not hear me? Get up!" Tom never moved.  
Harry crouched down beside Tom and shook him. "Tom Potter, I am not joking! Get up right now!" Harry continued to shake Tom but Tom never moved to indicate that he was joking.  
Tom popped up and, surprisingly, grabbed Harry around his neck. "We meet again, Potter." Said Tom. Though, the words came out of Tom's mouth, it wasn't just Tom who said it.  
Harry eyes popped open as he realized what was going on. "No. It can't be. Lord Voldemort, I thought I had killed you."  
"That's right my grandson of mine. You thought that you had killed me." The Lord Voldemort-Tom combination said as Tom's grip around Harry's neck was getting stronger by the moment. Soon Harry's breaths became short pants as he tried to breathe in air.  
"Let go of him, Lord Voldemort!" Hermes exclaimed, coming to the rescue.  
"Accio Wand!" Lord Voldemort-Tom cried out. Instantly Tom's wand was in his hand. "STUPEFY!" Hermes immediately froze and fell backwards with a loud thud.  
"Let... me... go... Voldemort!" Harry struggled to say with the lack of air he was getting. At the exact same time, he was also looking for his wand, which was in his robe pocket. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry managed to yell in one breath. Tom's wand was shot out of his hand and flew to the other side of the classroom.  
Tom had let go of Harry's neck, grabbed his sides, and, with some unknown strength, Tom lifted Harry over his head and threw him. Harry landed on the opposite wall and shook the castle from the impact of the throw. The entire class ran to Harry's side to help him as Lord Voldemort- Tom made his escape.  
"Get... Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey." Harry said right before fainted. Immediately Hermes and Cassy ran out the classroom to get them.  
Lord Voldemort-Tom, on the other hand, was out to make the escape. They ran down the stairway to only be stopped by Professor Snape.  
"And to where do you think you are going, Potter?" Professor Snape asked as he purposely stopped Lord Voldemort-Tom.  
"Get out of my way, Severus!" Lord Voldemort-Tom snapped back.  
"A third year dares to call me by my first name?" Snape queried.  
"I am not joking, Severus! Get out of my way!" Lord Voldemort-Tom tried to go around Professor Snape, but, instead, he was blocked and knocked down because Professor Snape purposely knocked him down.  
"You are so lucky that I don't have a wand on me or I would have killed you by now!" Lord Voldemort-Tom all but shouted.  
"You would think that of all people to possess, Voldemort, a Potter would be your last choice." Snape said as he placed his boot on top of Tom's chest to keep his back on the floor. Suddenly, Tom's body went limp.  
"Did you get to him in time, Professor Snape? Could you stop Lord Voldemort in time, Professor Snape?" Hermes asked as he and Cassy finally finished the long journey down the flight of stairs.  
"Yes. It's a good thing you decided to send me a letter by owl instead of running to get to me. A minute sooner and this Lord Voldemort- Tom Potter combination would have done only God knows what." Professor Snape said as Madame Pomfrey finally showed up.  
"Oh no! I thought I was just coming to get Harry. I didn't think I was coming for Tom, too." Madame Pomfrey said as she examined Tom, who, at the moment, looked dead.  
"Well, Professor Potter is in the Transfiguration classroom and he is unconcious at the moment. If you felt a shake a while back, then it was Professor Potter being thrown into the wall by the Lord Voldemort possessed Tom." Cassy informed.  
"Well, you two, carry Tom to the Hospital Wing, and you, Severus, come with me to get Harry to the Hospital Wing." Madame Pomfrey commanded Hermes, Cassy, and Professor Snape. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape began to make their way up the stairs.  
"This is only taste number one, Cassy." Hermes said to Cassy as they picked Tom up from the ground.  
"Yeah, and I am scared just to think about how taste number two will like." Cassy responded as they began to carry Tom to the Hospital Wing.  
"And it also makes me wonder of how it will be when Lord Voldemort comes back for the third and, hopefully, last time." Hermes said, thinking more and more about the future as the time went by. 


	7. The Meeting

Chapter Seven  
The Meeting  
  
"The events that have happened yesterday have only turned me into a believer. I now believe what Tom had informed me of the other morning and all it does is make me wonder of what will happen next," Said the now conscious Harry, who, at the moment, was in the middle of a meeting. His left arm was in a sling and he had a bandage over his right eye as result of being thrown into a wall from yesterday's event. "Now I have realized that Hogwarts will temporarily need some security. That is why I have asked for you to come."  
"Harry, you don't just need some security. You need a whole hell of a lot of it now that Voldemort has figured out a way to get to you." Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, demanded as he stood in a corner.  
"Sirius has a point, Harry. You know I can have the Aurors over here to watch the grounds for you." Ron said, standing closest to Harry.  
"Perhaps we can bring the remaining Order of the Phoenix in to watch as well. I know that Mad-Eye Moody and I wouldn't mind coming here to watch the grounds." Professor Dumbledore said with Mad-Eye Moody behind him, nodding in agreement.  
"I would appreciate it alot if the Order and the Aurors watched the grounds. The only other thing I can think about is having protection for Tom." Harry said.  
"You mean, having someone watch him twenty-four seven, right?" Hermione asked as she sat in a chair directly behind Harry.  
"Right." Harry affirmed.  
"Well I would be happy to watch Tom." Harry's former professor, Remus Lupin, said.  
"Same for me, too." Professor McGonagall chimed in.  
"I'll help in whatever way I can, but what protection for you from Tom." Draco said, which had actually shocked Harry that he was willing to help. The only person who was in this meeting, who had not said a thing, was watching from the opposite corner Sirius was in. Severus only watched, in what looked like, amusement in how everyone was going to help to protect the school.  
"Well, I know of to two other people who would be able to help to protect you from Tom, Harry." Severus, finally, said.  
"Who, may I ask, Severus?" Asked Harry.  
"Why Severinus and Severn, that's who."  
"Your sons, Severus? Third years, Severus?" Harry asked, in disbelief that they could possibly do the job.  
"Yes, Harry. I have trained those two how fight, the muggle way and the wizard's way. They know every curse, charm, hex, or whatever that an Auror would know to capture a dark wizard. I have even taught them how to use the Unforgivable Curses, too. You could say that they are highly skilled underage wizards." Severus curled his lips into an ugly smile.  
"Your sons know things they have no business knowing, Snape! Why would you teach children that? I mean, how when you know it is illegal?" Ron asked. He was the only one really concerned on the matter, being the Minister of Magic and all.  
"I can't believe old Snivelly actually has kids of his own. And all this time, I thought that just his mother loved him. Ha!" Sirius said just before he began to chuckle. Severus just scowled at Sirius' rude comment.  
"Well truthfully, if Severinus and Severn can actually do what you are telling me they can, then I want them to watch Tom with every step he takes." Harry said, impressed.  
"The question is, are they willing to do it?" Mad-Eye Moody asked.  
"It doesn't matter if they are willing to do it. They know that if people are in a life-threatening situation, then they will do because they have to." Severus calmly said.  
"Good, I want Severinus and Severn by Tom's side, no matter what." Harry demanded. Snape only nodded his head in response. At the exact same time, Harry could have almost sworn that Severus had briefly looked at Hermione, but he wasn't all that sure.  
"Well, I say we continue this meeting when Hagrid and them arrive. It would not deem proper for them to miss anymore of this." Professor Dumbledore said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Truthfully, I want to check on my great-godson right now and see if he has awaken yet." Sirius said, making his way towards the door.  
"Same here." Remus said, following behind.  
"Well I say that this meeting is adjourned until Hagrid and them arrive." Harry said as he, too, was following Sirius out the door to check on Tom. Soon, everyone had left the room except for Hermione and Severus.  
"Now that everyone is gone, can I ask you a question?" Severus asked Hermione.  
"I have not remembered, Severus. Give me some more time." Hermione said as she stood up and made her way towards the door. If it weren't for Severus now blocking her, she would have caught up with everyone else.  
"Hermione, I know that you remember what had happened. For some reason you wish to make me suffer, knowing that you know and I don't." Severus said, searching her face for an answer he knew he wasn't getting at that particular moment.  
"Severus, I am suffering too, because I still do not remember what had happened. I told you that I would tell you once I remembered. I will even give you my word right now if don't believe me."  
"I need something more than your word for assurance, Hermione. I need something way more than just your word. I need something that will make me not forget that you promised that you will tell me as soon as you remember." Severus said, looking Hermione directly in her green eyes.  
"Like what?" Hermione asked, with hope in her eyes.  
"Like this." With that, Severus bent down and kissed Hermione directly on her lips. At first gently but then Hermione pulled him in for more force.  
When they stopped, Severus smiled down at Hermione and Hermione looked up at Severus in shock. "That was all I needed." Severus still continued to smile.  
"I can't believe that I just did that." Hermione gasped.  
"Did what? Kiss me back? That kiss was just proof that you still want me, Hermione. And that I also want you want you back. Can't you see we belong with each other? Severinus and Severn should have been born by you and not some woman I can't even remember the first letter of her name."  
"I have to go." Hermione said as she tried to push Severus out of the way. Severus just grabbed Hermione's tiny palms in his fairly large hands and almost laughed as Hermione tried to fight her way out of his grasp.  
"Remember Hermione, I can grow to be impatient. And if I do... I am the Potions teacher here and I was once a Death Eater. You know what I can do." Hermione looked up at Severus with horror in her eyes then immediately walked out the room after Severus had let go of her. 


End file.
